En dos palabras
by K Kinomoto
Summary: Touya no encuentra la forma de expresar sus sentimientos. Aunque a veces no todo es tan difícil como parece.


"EN DOS PALABRAS..."  
  
K. KINOMOTO.  
  
El reloj sonó quince minutos después de que Touya despertara. Ya se le había vuelto costumbre el revolverse entre las sábanas para alejar el aturdimiento antes de que el molesto despertador lo hiciera, cosa que generalmente lo ponía de pésimo humor. De pronto escuchó la algarabía que su pequeña hermana Sakura armaba en las escaleras al dirigirse directamente a su habitación.  
  
-¡Hermano! Ya es hora de levantarse. El desayuno estará listo muy pronto y debemos darnos prisa. –Le dijo la pequeña con la emoción reflejada en el rostro. –No olvides que hoy tenemos el día de campo y quedamos en que saldríamos temprano. Además... Ya no tarda en llegar Yukito y no quiero que lo hagamos esperar. –Dijo la niña sin poder evitar un suspiro. –Me alegra que lo hayamos invitado a pasar el día con nosotros. Estoy segura de que la pasaremos muy bien.  
  
-No cabe duda que eso te emociona. Pareciera que tuvieras pilas nuevas, monstruo...  
  
-¡Que no soy monstruo!  
  
-Sólo así logras levantarte antes que yo. Eso quiere decir que eres un monstruo.  
  
-¡Huy hermano...! ¡Que no soy un monstruo! –Le respondió la pequeña haciendo su clásico mohín, tras lo cual salió de la habitación.  
  
Sólo esa motivación necesitó Touya para ponerse de pie completamente despabilado. Las palabras que a diario cruzaba con su hermana lo hacían despertarse del todo. Disfrutaba de llamarla monstruo no sólo por el hecho de que pensaba que lo era. Sino también porque le gustaba observar a su hermana haciendo sus pequeñas rabietas. Era el pan de cada día en la casa Kinomoto. Sin esa clase de estímulos la vida le sería de seguro bastante aburrida. Sabía que a pesar de que a Sakura parecía molestarle que la llamara así, en el fondo ella entendía que lo hacía en muestra de su gran cariño hacia ella. La adoraba. Y muy a su estilo, ésa era la forma de demostrárselo.  
  
Touya se dispuso a arreglarse para el día de campo que tanto emocionaba a su hermana. Aunque hubiera preferido mil veces quedarse dormido hasta tarde, ya que últimamente las exigencias de los exámenes finales del semestre lo habían agotado. En las últimas semanas había tenido que pasar varias noches en vela estudiando junto a Yukito. Pero el esfuerzo había valido la pena. Ambos habían terminado el semestre con dos de las más altas calificaciones. Sonrió al recordar la cara de felicidad que reflejó su amigo al recibir la boleta del semestre, y su forma tan infantil de festejar esos pequeños triunfos. No podía negarlo. Ver a su amigo tan feliz lo llenaba de alegría, y todo lo que Yukito lograba con éxito, lo sentía como un éxito suyo también.  
  
El sonido del timbre anunciando la llegada de su visitante lo sacó de sus pensamientos. Y tan pronto como terminó de arreglarse salió de su habitación.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
-¡Yukito! ¡Buenos días...!  
  
-Buenos días pequeña Sakura, ¿Cómo amaneciste? –Sakura sólo le respondió con un suspiro. –Mira, te traje éstos dulces de jalea que yo mismo hice, espero que te gusten. –Extendió la bolsa de dulces que le ofrecía y le regaló la mejor de sus sonrisas, lo que sólo provocó que la dulce niña se sonrojara como un tomate.  
  
-¡Muchas gracias Yukito...! Los guardaré para después del almuerzo en el parque, y así podremos comerlos todos juntos... Si así te parece...  
  
-Me parece perfecto Sakura. ¿Está To-ya despierto, o sigue en el quinto sueño?  
  
-Ya te escuché Yukito. –Le respondió Touya mientras se dirigía a la cocina. –Será mejor que me ayudes a preparar la mesa antes de que me arrepienta de ir a ese día de campo monstruo...  
  
-¡Que no soy un monstruo...! –Estaban por salir más palabras de la boca de la niña cuando se percató de la presencia de Yukito cerca. –Está bien hermano...  
  
-Buenos días Yukito. Pensé que vendrías más tarde. Me dijiste que estabas bastante cansado. –Touya no ignoraba desde hace tiempo los motivos que hacían que Yukito se sintiera fatigado con frecuencia.  
  
-Así es To-ya, pero la verdad es que a mí también me emocionó la idea del día de campo. Me pareció un pretexto perfecto para relajarnos un poco de las tensiones de los días pasados. Además, tengo muchas ganas de conocer el lago que está a las afueras del parque. Dicen que está muy bonito, y que está rodeado de muchos árboles frutales. Naranjos, ciruelos, castaños, durazneros, cerezos... Ah, y que además hay muchos puestos de postres que se hacen con esas frutas. Y además...  
  
Pero ya no pudo decir más. Emocionado como estaba no se percató de que Touya lo había tomado del brazo para llevarlo hacia la silla del comedor, y ya se encontraban frente a él toda variedad de delicias culinarias que el papá de Sakura les había preparado antes de irse a su próxima excursión. Conocedor del apetito voraz del chico, les había dejado lista también la canasta del almuerzo. Era una pena para él no haber podido acompañarlos, pero no regresaría en una semana. Y aunque no hiciera falta, le había pedido a Touya la noche anterior que se encargara de la casa y de su hermana hasta su regreso. Y a cambio de ello, había dejado todo dispuesto para el día de sus hijos. Era lo menos que podía hacer para compensarlos por su ausencia. Yukito abrió mucho los ojos cuando vio todo lo que tenía frente a él y se olvidó por completo de lo cansado que estaba. Comió con la rapidez acostumbrada en él, y aunque Touya y Sakura ya conocían el apetito del chico, no pudieron evitar sorprenderse por la velocidad con la que el joven comía. En verdad tenía mucha hambre.  
  
-Hum, esto estuvo delicioso, gracias. –Dijo el chico cuando hubo terminado de comer. –En realidad tu papá sí que cocina muy rico. Por eso me gusta venir a ésta casa con frecuencia. Por eso y por muchas otras razones... –Dijo mientras dirigía una amplia sonrisa a sus anfitriones, especialmente a Touya, quien pareció no darse por aludido, aunque el creciente rubor en sus mejillas indicó todo lo contrario. Al notar la reacción en el rostro de su amigo, Yukito no pudo evitar sonrojarse también, mientras se reprochaba a sí mismo en qué momento se le pudo ocurrir decir algo así. Era una posición verdaderamente "incómoda" en la que se encontraban en esos momentos. Sólo la voz de Sakura, como caída del cielo, logró "salvar" la situación.  
  
-Me alegra mucho que te guste venir con frecuencia Yukito. Y estoy segura de que a mi hermano también le agrada, ¿Verdad hermano? –Preguntó la niña sin imaginar las implicaciones que ésa inocente pregunta tendría en los ya de por sí alterados nervios del joven. -¿Hermano...? ¿Estás bien...?  
  
-Sí... -Respondió Touya con un susurro apenas audible. –A mí también...  
  
¿Desde cuándo ésta clase de reacciones en Touya se habían vuelto frecuentes? ¿Desde cuándo un simple comentario de ésta naturaleza le parecía importante? ¿Desde cuándo atendía con demasiada atención ésta clase de detalles provenientes de su amigo? El atractivo joven no lo sabía con certeza. Sólo sabía que desde hacía mucho tiempo se había dado cuenta que el estar en compañía de Yukito se había vuelto para él una constante necesidad. Necesidad de escuchar con suma atención cada una de las palabras que el chico de ojos color miel y cabello plateado le dirigiera. Necesidad de estudiar cada uno de sus gestos; necesidad de adivinar qué pensamientos se escondían en su mente. El tratar de descifrar cada uno de los mensajes que su amigo le enviaba, aún sin importar si eran los mismos que él deseaba encontrar. Eso, para Touya, se había vuelto realmente una necesidad.  
  
-¿To-ya...? –Una voz por demás conocida lo sobresaltó, haciéndolo regresar a la realidad en la que se encontraba. -¿Te sientes bien? –Yukito observaba a su amigo con cierto dejo de preocupación. No era la primera vez que To-ya se perdía en sus pensamientos. Y no era la primera vez tampoco que, haciéndole la pregunta de costumbre su amigo le respondiera:  
  
-Si. Sólo estaba distraído. ¿Nos vamos ya? Se hace tarde.  
  
Se dieron prisa para terminar de poner las cosas en orden en la cocina, tomaron la canasta del almuerzo y salieron hacia el parque.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
El día prometía ser caluroso. Los primeros rayos del sol tocaron el cuerpo de los tres jóvenes mientras iban llegando al parque. Se dieron cuenta de que habían llegado demasiado temprano al ver que aún había muy poca gente. A lo lejos sólo lograban distinguirse las tenues siluetas de algunas parejas de enamorados que, buscando disfrutar de algunas horas a solas, se habían adelantado.  
  
Sakura corría como loca por todos lados buscando el mejor sito para acomodarse. Mientras su hermano y su amigo la observaban, divisaron a lo lejos el lago, y al descubrirlo también Sakura, decidió que ése sería el lugar adecuado. Cuando por fin llegaron a la orilla del lago, la vista que se presentó ante ellos los dejó con la boca literalmente abierta. A uno y otro lado de la zona más alejada del parque y rodeando el lago, se extendían cientos y cientos de metros de camino de árboles frutales. Naranjos, perales, melocotoneros, ciruelos, cerezos, hayas... Y gran variedad de árboles. Abetos, alerces, cipreses, cedros... Que con ayuda del sereno despedían aromas diferentes, pero que sin querer embriagaban los sentidos. Era una vista verdaderamente hermosa. Sakura no pudo evitar una exclamación al ver semejante espectáculo, y con una admiración propia de sus aún jóvenes ojos, gritó emocionada.  
  
-¡Ah...! ¡Pero qué hermoso lugar...! ¡Cuántos árboles! –A la niña le tomó un poco más de tiempo decidirse a elegir en cuál árbol sentarse. Al fin se decidió por un enorme cerezo.  
  
Mientras su hermana elegía el árbol, Touya no había podido evitar dirigir su mirada hacia Yukito, quien con una gran expresión de asombro en su rostro, no dejaba de recorrer con la vista todos los árboles frutales. Todos estaban a su disposición. Lo único que tendría que hacer solamente era estirar un poco la mano y alcanzar todas las frutas que su gran apetito le permitiera elegir. Ante ésta visión Yukito no pudo dejar de suspirar. Lo que se presentaba ante él era sin duda, la tierra prometida.  
  
-¡Vaya...! Sakura tiene razón To-ya, ¡Sí que es un hermoso lugar! ¿No te parece?  
  
-Sí Yukito. Muy hermoso...  
  
Pero Touya no observaba el lugar. Lo miraba a él.  
  
-Hermano, ¿Qué te parece éste árbol? ¿Podemos sentarnos aquí? –Le preguntó Sakura mientras lo tomaba de la mano. Su hermano asintió con la cabeza mientras muy a su pesar se daba la media vuelta para irse a sentar. Yukito los siguió y en pocos minutos se encontraban disfrutando ya de la paradisíaca vista del lugar.  
  
-Es muy bonito éste lago ¿No lo crees To-ya? Perfecto para relajarse...  
  
-Si, para relajarse... -Le respondió su amigo sin mucho ánimo de iniciar una conversación. En verdad el sitio era agradable, perfecto para descansar. En realidad lo necesitaba. Recostó su cabeza contra el árbol y se estiró felinamente sobre el suave césped, dispuesto a disfrutar de su día de descanso. Pero... ¿Quién habló alguna vez de un día perfecto?  
  
-¡Miren, ahí están...! ¡Sakura!  
  
-¡Aquí estamos Tomoyo! ¡Mei-ling! ¡Li! ¡Qué gusto me da que hayan venido!  
  
-¿Ah...? ¡Pero...! ¿¡Qué está haciendo ese mocoso aquí...!?  
  
-Ah... Es que... Ellos... Yo... Les conté que hoy vendríamos de día de campo y ellos me dijeron que querían venir. Ah... Espero que eso no te moleste hermano... -Le respondió Sakura con una inocente mirada, tratando de suavizar la enorme vena que en la frente se le estaba formando al chico de los azules ojos.  
  
-¿Y era necesario que lo invitaras a él...? –La inquirió sin despegar la mirada de la también irritada vista del joven compañero de Sakura. Era para ellos una enorme molestia tener que compartir un bello día en presencia el uno del otro. Pero la guerra de miradas fue interrumpida por la suave voz de Yukito.  
  
-No le hagas caso a tu hermano Sakura. Ya sabes cómo es él. Mejor será que dejen aquí su almuerzo y se vayan a jugar. El día es realmente lindo como para desperdiciarlo en mal humor ¿No crees eso To-ya?  
  
-Hum...  
  
-Además, deben hacer mucho esfuerzo físico para que les de mucha hambre, o de lo contrario tanta comida quedará desperdiciada. –Dijo esto mientras dirigía una bella sonrisa hacia ambos pequeños, que no pudieron menos que ruborizarse.  
  
-Está bien Yukito, lo que tú digas. –Respondió una emocionada Sakura.  
  
-S-Sí... E-Está bien... -Contestó un tembloroso Shaoran. Y se fueron a jugar.  
  
Satisfecho por haber roto el hielo entre ellos, Yukito se tendió en la hierba junto a su amigo, dispuesto a disfrutar de su día... Y de su compañía.  
  
Disfrutar de la compañía de Touya era para Yukito algo muy agradable. Todos los días en la escuela ellos siempre estaban juntos. Iban juntos hacia todos lados, almorzaban siempre en el mismo lugar, bajo un árbol que desde un principio a ambos les había gustado. Compartían todos sus secretos, no había nada que pudiesen ocultarse entre ellos. Yukito había aprendido a interpretar los cambios de humor de Touya, su seriedad, su forma de ser a veces agresiva y cortante. Pero se había dado cuenta desde hacía tiempo que cuando ellos estaban juntos, Touya nunca era así con él. Muy pocas personas podían jactarse de conocer a Touya en sus fases de buen humor. Pocos tenían el privilegio de conocer su lado amable; y muchos menos podían decir que lo habían visto alguna vez sonreír.  
  
Yukito era definitivamente una de esas personas privilegiadas. Y se sentía muy feliz por eso.  
  
"Me siento muy feliz de estar contigo To-ya..." Se dijo a sí mismo mientras miraba de lleno el rostro de su amigo, quien con los ojos cerrados trataba al fin de dormir.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
-Yukito...  
  
-Dime To-ya...  
  
-Necesito decirte algo. Yo... Tú me...  
  
-¡Kinomoto! ¡Qué gusto me da verte! –Gritó Nakuru emocionada al verlo, y como siempre, se trepó de la espalda del joven con todo el peso de su cuerpo...  
  
-¡Pero...! ¡Akisuky! ¿Qué haces aquí...?  
  
-¿Acaso no lo recuerdas Touya? Quedamos en que éste día sería nuestra primera cita. No olvides que ya somos novios. Y espero que me cumplas, o si no...  
  
-¡No...! ¡Espera...! ¡Eso no es cierto! ¡Tú y yo nunca quedamos...!  
  
-¡To-ya! ¡To-ya! ¡Despierta! ¡To-ya...!  
  
-¿Eh...? ¿Qué...? Ah... Sólo fue una pesadilla... -Touya terminó de despertarse ante las suaves sacudidas que su amigo le daba.  
  
-¿Qué era lo que estabas soñando que gritabas como loco? ¿Sabes que me asustaste?  
  
-No creo que estuvieras tan asustado como lo estuve yo... -Replicó Touya, con la mente aún perdida en la última fase de su pesadilla.  
  
-¿Me vas a decir qué estabas soñando? –Le preguntó su amigo con más preocupación que curiosidad.  
  
-Será mejor que no te lo cuente. No quiero que se me haga realidad. –Le contestó Touya, mientras con el puño cerrado tocaba la madera del árbol donde estaba recargado. Yukito, Al ver que su amigo hacía esto último no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa. Su preocupación se disipó al darse cuenta que Touya todavía conservaba su humor.  
  
-¿De qué te estás riendo? –Le preguntó Touya haciendo un gesto de contrariedad.  
  
-De nada. Es sólo que... Olvídalo ¿Quieres? –No podía responderle lo que en ese momento pensaba de él. ¿Qué iba a decirle? ¿Que lo había estado observando todo el tiempo mientras él dormía? ¿Que no había podido evitar que un escalofrío recorriera su columna con sólo escuchar su respiración pausada, producto del sueño profundo en el que se encontraba? ¿Que por un momento sintió la tentación de besar sus sensuales labios entreabiertos a través de los cuales escapaba su aliento cálido? No. No podía responderle eso. No tenía derecho de hacerlo. Prefirió quedarse callado. Pero para su desgracia sus pensamientos lo traicionaron y al recordarlos no pudo evitar sonrojarse del todo. Trató de ocultar su rostro enrojecido mirando hacia otro lado. Pero demasiado tarde. Touya ya lo había observado.  
  
-¿En qué estás pensando Yukito? ¿Por qué te pusiste colorado? –Le preguntó Touya lleno de curiosidad.  
  
-P-Por nada... No me hagas caso To-ya...-Le respondió. Y tratando de desviar la conversación... -¿No te gustaría acompañarme a cortar algunas frutas para el almuerzo? Hace mucho calor y probablemente los niños regresarán con mucha sed. Necesitarán probar algo fresco. Estoy seguro que les caerá bien...  
  
-Hum... Está bien... Vamos. –Replicó el atractivo moreno, no muy convencido de la respuesta de su amigo. Y ambos se dirigieron hacia el primer grupo de árboles frutales.  
  
La zona por donde los dos jóvenes caminaban era un estrecho sendero que se dividía a ambos lados y todo cubierto de tierra húmeda. Por su proximidad con el lago, apenas a unos cuantos metros de su orilla, era el sitio ideal para que casi cualquier cosa con semilla se mantuviera bien alimentada. La prueba de eso eran las grandes, brillantes y saludables naranjas que se encontraron a diez minutos de iniciada su caminata. Yukito no pudo evitar la tentación de extender su mano hacia la primera naranja que vio. Estaba realmente emocionado.  
  
-¡Mira To-ya! ¿Ya viste qué bonitas naranjas? –Dijo mientras trataba de hacer a un lado una pequeña rama de flor de azahar para poder alcanzarla. No se percató de que la flor tenía una espina escondida debajo, y cuando quiso tomarla entre sus dedos se espinó.  
  
-¡Ay...! –Gimió al tiempo que retiraba la mano con rapidez.  
  
-¿Qué te pasó Yukito? –Le preguntó preocupado su amigo.  
  
-Creo... Creo que se me clavó algo en la mano... No sé qué fue... -Le contestó mientras buscaba entre sus dedos la razón de su dolor. Touya sin pensarlo tomó entre sus manos la mano del joven y la examinó.  
  
-No veo nada. ¿Estás seguro de que algo se te clavó...? –Al tiempo que Touya terminaba la pregunta descubrió la zona herida. Un delgado hilo de sangre corría por el dedo medio de la mano derecha de Yukito, la pequeña espina de la flor se le había clavado a unos milímetros de profundidad. No fue mucho, pero lo suficiente para hacerlo sangrar profusamente. –Ah, ya veo... En realidad no es muy profunda pero creo que será necesario que te la limpie y la vende...  
  
"¿Que te la limpie y la vende?" Se preguntó Yukito tratando de encontrar para sí mismo una respuesta, al mismo tiempo que Touya se daba cuenta de lo que acababa de decir. Pero ya era tarde para corregir lo dicho. Así que solamente se limitó a examinar "concienzudamente" la herida tratando de disimular su error.  
  
-Sí... Creo que será lo mejor... -Le respondió Yukito tratando de parecer lo más normal posible. Sin embargo, un creciente nerviosismo amenazaba con hacerlo perder la compostura por completo. –El problema es que creo que ninguno de los dos vino preparado con alguna venda "por si acaso" ¿Verdad? –Le preguntó a Touya aparentando desinterés.  
  
-Pues... Yo no. No creí que fuera a pasarte algo... -Demasiado tarde...  
  
"¿Pasarte algo?" El mismo error otra vez. Pero ésta vez ya no sería suficiente examinar la herida "concienzudamente". Touya necesitaba una ruta de escape y rápido.  
  
-Mi pañuelo... -Touya pensó rápido ésta vez. –Mi pañuelo servirá para limpiar la herida mientras se detiene la hemorragia. –Pensó con toda franqueza que era una solución exagerada. Pero aún así Touya sacó su pañuelo blanco del bolsillo trasero de su pantalón sin soltar la mano de Yukito. Y con suma delicadeza, como si se tratara de un asunto de vida o muerte, menos de una pequeña punción, Touya comenzó a limpiar la sangre de la mano de Yukito. Mientras lo hacía no pudo evitar admirar los largos dedos que sobre sus manos estaban extendidos. Eran suaves, blancos y muy delicados. Touya los sintió tan pequeños y frágiles que no pudo resistir la tentación de apretarlos entre los suyos.  
  
Con eso fue suficiente. Al sentir sus dedos apretados entre los de Touya, Yukito no pudo evitar un estremecimiento que le recorrió desde la punta del cabello hasta la punta de los pies... Pasando, por supuesto, por su mano herida, la cual tembló entre las manos de Touya, situación de la que él se percató. Yukito cerró los ojos tratando de controlar las emociones que a lo largo de mucho tiempo había estado acumulando en su corazón con respecto a quien era su mejor amigo. Pero antes de que pudiera lograrlo Touya le preguntó casi en un susurro:  
  
-Yuki... ¿Por qué estás temblando? –Esta pregunta dejó al joven de ojos dorados completamente aturdido.  
  
-To-ya... Yo... No lo sé... -Sólo atinó a decir con la voz entrecortada por el nerviosismo.  
  
-¿Acaso te lastimé? –Preguntó nuevamente su amigo, ésta vez su voz era realmente un susurro.  
  
-No... Claro que no... Yo sólo... -Estaba a punto de decir la primera tontería que se le viniera a la mente. Lo que fuera, con tal de salir de la situación tan precaria en la que se encontraba. Pero no pudo encontrar las palabras para responder a su amigo.  
  
Touya tomó la barbilla del chico entre sus manos y lo obligó a mirarlo a los ojos. No fueron necesarias las palabras. Al ver los rojos labios de su amigo temblando y sus ojos tratando de esconder su mirada en algún sitio, menos en los ojos de él, lo comprendió todo. Y como si una fuerza invisible lo arrastrara, Touya sintió entonces, como tantas otras veces, la terrible necesidad... Necesidad, sí, de besar esos bellos labios que durante tanto tiempo había deseado, y de mirarse de lleno en aquéllos ojos en los que se sentía perdido tantas veces. Un paso... Dos pasos... El breve espacio que los separaba se cerraba poco a poco... El momento era inevitable. La situación los había llevado hasta ese extremo. Ya nada podía evitar que se fundieran en un beso...  
  
-¡Hermano! ¿Dónde estás? –La voz de Sakura a lo lejos terminó de romper el hechizo por completo. Y como si hubieran salido de alguna especie de trance, Touya y Yukito se separaron, al tiempo que la pequeña Sakura, acompañada por su inseparable amiga Tomoyo, hacían acto de presencia.  
  
-¡Hermano, al fin los encontramos! –Dijo la niña con la respiración agitada por el esfuerzo. –Estuvimos buscándolos por todos lados.  
  
-¿Qué quieres monstruo? –Le preguntó su hermano, visiblemente irritado por la interrupción.  
  
-¡Que no soy monstruo! –Le contestó la niña, y estuvo a punto de asestarle un puntapié a su molesto consanguíneo, más la presencia de Yukito la obligó a guardarse la rabieta, tras lo cual pensó que sería mejor desquitarse cuando él no estuviera. –Hermano, ya pasa de mediodía y ya tenemos mucha hambre. ¿No crees que sería bueno que regresáramos al árbol a almorzar? Ya Mei-ling y Shaoran nos están esperando. –En ese momento reparó en el pañuelo blanco que Yukito aún sostenía apretujado en su mano. –Yukito... ¿Ese no es el pañuelo de mi hermano? –Le preguntó la niña con suma curiosidad.  
  
-¿Eh...? Ah sí... Lo que pasa es que me hizo el favor de prestármelo. –Respondió Yukito mientras lo guardaba en su bolsillo y trataba de sonreír, pero le costó mucho trabajo.  
  
-¿Y para qué? –Preguntó nuevamente la chiquilla.  
  
Touya se estaba desesperando. ¿Desde cuándo el monstruo ése hacía tantas preguntas? ¿Y desde cuándo tenían que ser todas respondidas?  
  
-Será mejor que nos vayamos. –Replicó con desgano, fingiendo restarle importancia a un asunto que de su hermana, obviamente, no era incumbencia.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
El almuerzo fue todo un festín. Canastas y más canastas de deliciosa comida adornaban el mantel. Los cuatro niños estaban realmente hambrientos. Yukito había tenido razón en convencerlos de que se fueran a jugar, ya que eso les había abierto enormemente el apetito. Y con ayuda del muchacho y otro poco de Touya, la comida se acabó en muy poco tiempo entre risas, chistes y una que otra mirada rabiosa entre el joven Kinomoto y el pequeño Li, quien no había desperdiciado oportunidad en buscar un lugar lo suficientemente cómodo, no sólo para descansar, sino para estar lo más cerca posible de Yukito.  
  
-Ah... Ya no me cabe ni un solo grano de arroz más... -Dijo Sakura entre suspiros de satisfacción. –"Es una pena no haber podido traer a Kero conmigo..." –Pensó la niña mientras recordaba la cara de sufrimiento que su guardián solar le había dirigido al conocer su negativa de acompañarlos ése día. Pero el pequeño peluche volador había tenido que resignarse, contentándose solamente con la única condición de que la pequeña le dejara lista una enorme bandeja repleta de comida y dulces y su juego de play station listo. Era suficiente para mantenerse entretenido durante todo el día.  
  
-Lo único que nos hace falta para terminar es una deliciosa fruta –Dijo la pequeña Tomoyo.  
  
-Tal vez un durazno –Apuntó Shaoran, que hasta el momento no había pronunciado una sola palabra.  
  
-¡O mejor una naranja...! –Sugirió Mei-ling.  
  
El té que Touya y Yukito se estaban tomando en ese preciso momento se les subió hasta la nariz, haciendo que los dos muchachos casi se ahogaran por la tos.  
  
-¡Hermano! ¡Yukito! ¿Se encuentran bien? –Preguntó una sorprendida Sakura, al tiempo que golpeaba con fuerza la espalda de su hermano en un esfuerzo por hacerlo respirar, mientras que Shaoran hacía su parte con Yukito.  
  
-Sí... Sí... Ya estoy bien... Y ya deja de golpearme que no soy de madera. –Touya trató en vano de parecer normal, pero no pudo ocultar su intenso rubor ante el recuerdo de lo acontecido en el naranjal.  
  
-¿Estás bien Yukito? –Shaoran no pudo evitar preocuparse al ver la situación en la que el joven se encontraba.  
  
-Sí... Estoy bien pequeño Shaoran... No te preocupes, sólo fue una distracción.  
  
Las miradas de Touya y Yukito se encontraron sin querer, y como si se adivinaran el pensamiento, ambos se pusieron de pie al mismo tiempo.  
  
-¿A dónde van hermano? –Preguntó Sakura al ver que los jóvenes comenzaban a caminar.  
  
-A estirar un poco las piernas. Ustedes quédense aquí. En seguida regresamos.  
  
A decir verdad, los niños no tenían ninguna intención de seguirlos. Estaban realmente cansados.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Su corazón latía con mucha fuerza. Sentía que las piernas le fallaban. No podía apartar de su mente la imagen de Touya y lo acontecido horas antes. ¿De verdad lo había vivido? ¿No había sido sólo un episodio más producto de su alocada imaginación? ¿Lo que vio en los ojos de su amigo en ese momento mágico fue real? Como quiera que fuere había sido interrumpido en el momento en que estaba por ocurrir, y no podía estar seguro de que un momento así se pudiera repetir.  
  
-¿Cómo sigue tu mano? –La pregunta que Touya le dirigió lo hizo emerger de sus pensamientos.  
  
-Bien To-ya, ya está mejor. Aunque en realidad no fue nada. Ya ni siquiera siento dolor. Ah, por cierto, me quedaré con tu pañuelo para lavarlo y te lo devolveré luego ¿Te parece?  
  
Pero Touya ya no le respondió. Era obvio que él también se encontraba sumido en sus propios pensamientos. Yukito ya no habló más. No quería interrumpir el largo silencio que acompañaba a su amigo.  
  
Caminaron así durante un buen rato por toda la orilla del lago, hasta que llegaron a la parte más cercana al parque, desde donde podía divisarse, en un punto algo lejano a los cuatro niños descansando bajo el cerezo.  
  
Ambos jóvenes se sentaron en un claro, lo más cerca posible de la orilla, para admirar la belleza del lago. Pero por las miradas que por momentos se cruzaban era seguro que no estaban poniendo la más mínima atención al agua clara que tenían delante de ellos. Touya fue el primero en romper el silencio.  
  
-Yuki... -Touya trató de reunir todo el valor que pudo en mencionar las palabras que durante tanto tiempo había tratado de decirle a su amigo.  
  
-¿Sí To-ya? –Yukito presintió que algo muy importante estaba por ocurrir.  
  
-Yo... Necesito decirte algo... -Touya se dio cuenta de que era más difícil de lo que se había imaginado. Realmente difícil. Y en un gesto de frustración de puso de pie y caminó hacia la orilla del lago, mientras Yukito lo miraba sorprendido.  
  
-¿Qué ocurre To-ya? –Yukito también se levantó y se colocó detrás de él. – ¿Qué es lo que quieres decirme?  
  
Touya se estremeció al sentir en su espalda el cálido aliento de Yukito. Su corazón palpitó con fuerza. Sus músculos se tensaron. Tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo sobrehumano para no darse la media vuelta y tomarlo entre sus brazos.  
  
-Nada... No es nada importante. Olvídalo.  
  
Pero Yukito no estaba dispuesto a dejar las cosas así. No ésta vez. Acercándose más a Touya, si es que eso era posible, lo tomó del brazo, obligándolo a mirarlo de frente.  
  
-¿Acaso no confías en mí? –Le preguntó dulcemente mientras posaba su mirada dorada en la mirada azul del atractivo joven. –Nunca ha habido secretos entre nosotros To-ya. Sabes que puedes decirme lo que sea. No es necesario que me lances un discurso. Dímelo sólo en dos palabras, igual lo entenderé.  
  
"En dos palabras..." ¿Acaso lo que acababa de escuchar Touya era un mensaje? ¿Uno de tantos que su amigo le lanzaba y que él siempre trataba de descifrar? Pero ésta vez fue diferente. Ésta vez Touya entendió el mensaje perfectamente. Y sin poder contenerse tomó a Yukito entre sus fuertes brazos y lo atrajo hacia sí, besándolo.  
  
Fue un dulce y cálido beso al principio. Yukito levantó los brazos y rodeó el cuello de su amado, dejándose llevar por la agradable sensación de los labios de Touya sobre los suyos. El beso se fue profundizando, provocando que Yukito abriera su boca para dejar que la lengua de Touya la explorara con avidez. Sólo se separaron el uno del otro al sentir la imperiosa necesidad de respirar.  
  
Lo había logrado. No habían sido necesarias las palabras. Touya había conseguido con ese beso confesarle a Yukito todos sus sentimientos. Pero aún así le faltaba algo... Algo muy importante se le estaba pasando por alto... Y entonces lo recordó.  
  
-Te amo...  
  
-Yo también te amo To-ya. Con todo mi corazón...  
  
Después de todo, ésas "dos palabras" sí eran necesarias.  
  
FIN. 


End file.
